Steven Armstrong
Steven Armstrong was a United States Senator representing Colorado, as well as a candidate for the 2020 United States Presidential Elections.http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120512035521/metalgear/images/8/80/T0YYa.jpg He also was the benefactor for World Marshal as well as its unofficial CEO. Biography Early life Armstrong was born and raised in Texas. Prior to pursuing politics at the national stage, Armstrong played college football for the University of Texas, in which he excelled at the game, even acting as the team's Quarterback. He later joined the United States Navy due to wanting to serve his country, which also sacrificed his chances of going pro. However, although a member of the Navy, he never saw actual combat during his time in the service. By the time of 2018, he maintained his physique and even managed to enhance it further via nanomachines, in order to put his strength on par with a cyborg soldier. At some point, he moved to Colorado. Political career He eventually ran for state senator of the state of Colorado before eventually reaching the national senate, to which he implies that he was only able to win the seat because he "doesn't write his own speeches." One of his legislations while acting as state senator was slashing the state funding, effectively allowing World Marshal to gain control of the Denver Police Department. In 2016, Armstrong delivered a speech, and then talked with his speech writer where he apparently said the speech to get his approval ratings up, expressing his belief that people only care about spin, and no longer care about information control or even right or wrong. He also had some involvement with the Desperado PMSC and its activities, to which his speech writer warned him that he'd appear before a grand jury had his connection to the group been revealed, although he himself believed that they won't do a thing in either case, as he believed that the "average joe" wouldn't care due to believing that money is the only thing that truly matters. Armstrong also expressed a desire to actually remake America's position as the most powerful nation in the world and reclaim the American Dream, also blithely stating that the Tea Party Movement was not going to succeed due to its unwillingness to make sacrifices, implying that he wanted to instigate a redo of the American Revolution, and compared himself to the true Sons of Liberty. Armstrong then dismissed him as he had to run, although not before promising to talk to him soon. The conversation was later leaked.http://waronourshores.com/ Steven Armstrong: I owe you for that speech you wrote. It did wonders for my approval ratings! Now you understand what matters? Filters, information control, none of that matters anymore. People these days don’t care about what’s right or wrong. It’s all about the spin, how well you can shift blame to the other guy. People these days only see what they want to see. ...Don’t tell me you’re still on about that grand jury nonsense. They’ve got nothing that connects me with Desperado. Besides, the average joe doesn’t give a shit, either way. People these days think money is the solution to all their problems. We need to bring back the greatness of good ol' America! Reclaim the American Dream! To do that, we need to make sacrifices. That's what those pansies in the so-called Tea Party don't seem to realize. This is a revolution, my friend. We are the true Sons of Liberty! Anyway, I gotta run. We’ll talk soon. That same year, just as was feared by his speechwriter, he was investigated for his ties to World Marshal Inc., the world's largest PMC as well as the largest distributor of cybernetic parts. Despite this, he was still considered a presidential nominee for the 2020 elections, and was even considered to be a "shoo-in". Recruiting Sam At some point after his investigation, Armstrong and World Marshal/Desperado took an interest in Samuel Rodrigues' abilities, and arranged for him to arrive at Denver. After Sam managed to defeat a Metal Gear RAY UMG unit, he then proceeded to invite Sam to the roof via the PA for a "final test." When Sam boarded an elevator to the roof, he contacted Sam and informed him that he was like him in several respects, despite Sam's insistance that he kill Armstrong for "sacrificing soldiers from his cozy office." He then met with Sam and powered up to his maximum form. After an intense battle, Sam seemingly was victorious over Armstrong. Armstrong then requested him to join so they could end war as a business. Sam considered the idea, but decided to just "take his hand." Sam managed to slice off Armstrong's right hand off (the same way he would eventually slice off Raiden's arm),but Armstrong uses his nanomachines to turn his wound into a blade and uses it to significantly injure Sam's right arm.After quickly attaching his severed hand back onto his arm, Armstrong proceeded to successfully recruit Sam. Direct involvement in Desperado activities Inspection of the Mexican research lab Two years after the attempted investigation, he also personally inspected a Desperado research lab in Mexico alongside Sundowner, regarding the transportation of children's brains in cyborg head casings before delivering them to World Marshal for the Sears Program, replicating former president George Sears' training of child soldiers in Liberia. He also plotted for Operation Tecumseh, which involved starting a war with Pakistan under false pretenses while President Hamilton is visiting the country with Pakistani President Farooq Salam for peace talks. Operation Tecumseh He later fought against Raiden in Pakistan with Metal Gear EXCELSUS. He also revealed that, since the fall of SOP and the Patriots, America was hit with a recession, hence he needed to orchestrate a false flag operation to ensure the war economy to put America back to work again. In addition, although his initial plan was to assassinate the president, he decided instead to have the American base framed for being killed by Pakistani extremists, feeling that would have accomplished things all the same. However, he fought Raiden because he is the only one who would expose the truth of what happened. After it was destroyed, he proceeded to fight Raiden and even bring him to his mercy. During the battle, he explained his motives of wanting to remake America, feeling it had become rotten to the core, and re-establish America as a world where people fight for their own reasons, rather than that of the government. Raiden then deduced that he was not merely a "greedy politician" as he initially thought, but completely insane due to his reference to culling the weak and having the strong be free. Although Raiden attempted to defeat Armstrong, he ultimately proved to be too powerful, with Armstrong revealing his nanomachines to be the cause of his nigh-invulnerability. Armstrong then proceeded to savagely beat Raiden to a pulp with his enhanced strength, with his blows being powerful enough to heavily damage and even destroy EXCELSUS's ruined frame. However, Bladewolf saved him by bringing to him Samuel Rodrigues' sword. Armstrong, angrily calling Bladewolf a "little fuck" and a "damn mutt" for its defiance, kicked it away, although not before Bladewolf threw the sword to Raiden. Raiden then proceeded to fight a grueling battle against Armstrong, which eventually cumulated in Armstrong slamming Raiden down onto the ground hard enough to knock Raiden's sword away, and then grab Raiden by the neck and lift him up. Raiden then broke free via a roundhouse kick and retrieved the Muramasa. Armstrong then tried to land a right punch on Raiden, only for Raiden to successfully parry the blow away, also injuring his right hand in the process. Undeterred, Armstrong then tries to use a left jab on Raiden, only for Raiden to do the same to his left hand. Left with injured arms, Armstrong then attempted to charge Raiden, only for Raiden to slice his chest and then stab him in the gut. The stabbing temporarily stunned him, but Armstrong then left out a feral roar and grappled with Raiden. Raiden eventually overpowered the grapple and headbutted him in the head, stunning Armstrong and causing Raiden to remove the sword from the gut, and then proceeded to cut up his nanite core before impaling his chest with his arm. Upon being defeated, Raiden then finishes the former senator off by ripping out his nanomachine-laced pale heart and crushing it with his hand. Despite his death, and thus World Marshal's funding being crippled, World Marshal itself nonetheless continued to exist, and his plan of reorchestrating the War Economy nonetheless succeeded. Personality and traits Armstrong was shown to be extremely nationalistic, expressing the desire to "reclaim the American Dream" by instigating another American Revolution after Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection and the Patriots' actions weakened America. His intense patriotism was fully demonstrated during his fight with Raiden, declaring that if Raiden was not for the United States and his goals, he was effectively against it. Despite his patriotism, Armstrong held great resentment towards the "current" America; criticizing the war economy, the mass media, as well as the notion of "American pride". His plans involved in governing the current USA and then reforming it so that people could fight for their own decisions, in accordance with more individualist and objectivist ideals. Using the people's desire for war as his justification, Armstrong planned to initiate the revival of the "War on Terror" in hopes of using war as a business to get elected as the next U.S. President, thereby granting him enough power so that he would be able to end war as a business in its entirety. He was also shown to be extremely cynical in regards to his views of people and especially his electorate, stating that people won't care about if a bad action happens or information control as long as there's money involved or if it's at least given a good spin, such as effective scapegoating. In part due to his background from the state of Texas, Armstrong sometimes utilized lingo from the area, such as referring to his opponents as "son." Armstrong believed on the notion that the "might is right." In this regard, he viewed those who were "strong" as the ones deserving of dictating the laws of society, and that the "weak" should be purged so as to create a perfect world. It is because of this mentality that he's able to hold great respect for Raiden despite his desire to kill him, as he viewed Raiden's experiences as evidence of his philosophy due to Raiden's upbringing as a child soldier and his eventual role as a fugitive that refuses to conform to society. At the end of their final battle, he likened himself to Raiden, claiming that they both live their lives in accordance to their own free will, even going so far as to claim that they were "kindred spirits" as well declaring Raiden as his successor. He was very arrogant and used excessive nanomachines in battle. His arrogance was evident when about to fight Raiden in his body, where he shouted "Man to man, I can't be beat! Come on!" The nanomachine base he used harden upon experiencing physical trauma, giving him blackened skin to shield from various blows. The effects caused by these nanomachines made him virtually invulnerable to blunt force. The nanomachines act as self-repair units, but they also augment his strength, flowing through his body and can even be altered simply by his own will. The nanomachines also temporarily fuse with the skin and muscles to harden the flesh to its absolute limit, which causes the side-effect of turning his affected body parts black with some red near the edges, and also makes his heart and blood vessels stand out to an extreme. It also vastly improved his strength to the extent that he even would give a cyborg such as Raiden difficulty in fighting him, and personally stated that he could "break the President in two with his own bare hands" if he wished. He was able to fight Raiden bare-handed, easily tossing Raiden through the air, as well as destroying both Raiden's AR visor and HF Blade. Besides his nanomachines, he was also in supreme physical condition, which he attributes to playing several sports in college, most notably football. He also seems to harbor a similar energy-based/wire ability to Volgin, shown when he gathers all the wires while absorbing energy from the ruins of Excelsus to unleash his full power. Also his body was riddled with scars due to being infused with nanomachines, bearing a similar appearance to the scars seen on Volgin. He seemed to possess optical implants similar to a cyborg, although unlike cyborgs, his pupils only glowed a faint red, and didn't emit a horizontal shine as it's heavily implied to be a side-effect of his infused nanomachines. Armstrong was a cigar smoker and shown to be extremely coarse in his language, the latter trait being especially evident during his rant about his motives while fighting Raiden on Excelsus, where he repeatedly used the word "fuck" in reference to lawyers, bureaucrats, the 24/7 Internet spew of trivia and celebrity information, "American Pride," the media, and pretty much everything about current-age America, with him also referring to the lawyers, bureaucrats, and the 24/7 Internet spew as being "limpdick," "chickenshit," and "bullshit" respectively. He commented to Raiden that he got elected to the Senate because he "doesn't write his own speeches," implying that his extreme views were borderline uncontrollable. At one point during their battle, when Raiden had faked believability of his views, Armstrong was shown to be rather welcoming, as he was quick to change his mind and accept Raiden, even going as far as dusting him and shaking hands with him. This moment of understanding between the two proved to be false as Raiden quickly declared Armstrong's motive and mentality as being "bat-shit insane" in an act of defiance, quickly throwing him on the ground afterwards. He's also shown to be mockingly sarcastic, as evidenced by his calling Raiden's HF Blade a "nice knife" just before shattering it, as well as his calling Raiden's robotic companion Bladewolf "Fido" when proceeding to threaten it should Bladewolf decide to supply Sam's sword to Raiden. Armstrong seemed to be in good terms with the three main leading captains of Desperado. His ideals were valued by Mistral and she greatly reverred him, to the point that she developed romantic feelings for him. While his dealings with Sundowner implied that they simply spoke for the sake of business (as Sundowner acted as the de facto leader of Desperado), Armstrong was shown to be rather well-acquainted with Monsoon, as implied by the casual nature of their conversation prior to Sam's arrival in Denver. However, Armstrong seemed to harbor a bit of a dislike, or at the very least gets annoyed with, Samuel Rodrigues even after his recruitment into Desperado, as after hearing an audio recording of Sam's final words to Bladewolf before his duel with Raiden, Armstrong remarked "even dead, Sam was a pain in his ass." This is possibly due to Sam's initial raid at World Marshal headquarters, in which the two had fought as part of Sam's "interview". Armstrong hated cherry blossoms, claiming that they made him sick, and that they were too short lived to truly mean anything. When he discovered that Johnson and his team renovated part of World Marshal Inc.'s HQ to include cherry blossoms based on a Japanese garden, Armstrong expressed his distaste to Monsoon, and implied that he was going to fire Johnson for the choice of renovation, at the very least. Powers and abilities Even before his nanotech infusion, Steven Armstrong was considered quite strong, given his background as a college football player and a sailor in the Navy. He even went as far as claiming that he could break the President in two with his bare hands. He also possessed a large degree of skill in hand-to-hand combat, as evidenced by his successfully parrying and even stopping HF-blades between his fingers. However, he prefers a more brawl-like style of fighting, as evidenced by the nature of his attacks during the first stages of his fight against Raiden (tackling the enemy, grabbing them and then headbutting them, doing a haymaker punch, headslamming enemies onto the ground, and the like, pressing his foot on prone enemies, and stomping on them). His body was infused with nanomachines (with the heart acting as the origin of his power source), which upon his will could merge with his body parts and hardened in response to physical trauma. This made him incredibly difficult to injure all while granting him extreme durability and strength. After having absorbed the energy stored in Metal Gear Excelsus through the use of his nanomachines, his muscle mass multiplied and his strength was elevated to superhuman levels, enough to physically overcome a cybernetic ninja such as Raiden as well as being able to lift large remains of Excelsus. This stored energy also allowed him to create bursts of shockwaves around himself. Besides Excelsus, he can also activate his nanomachines in a similar manner by utilizing any vehicles in the immediate area, even if the vehicles are several miles below him, as evidenced by his encounter with Sam. This energy-absorbing ability grants him a pseudo-electromagnetic ability, as it allows him to temporarily levitate surrounding objects/vehicles and use them as projectiles to throw against his enemies. In his peak fighting condition, through the use of his nanomachines he is able to further manipulate the energy stored inside his body well enough to the point of being capable of accumulating said energy into his fists (similar to how he is able to compress his nanomachines to form a stronger exterior), thereby greatly enhancing his punches while also allowing him to create extremely powerful bursts of energy on impact; in which the dispersal of said energy through the ground can even create flaming shockwaves and gigantic firewalls. His ability to create bursts of shockwaves is also heightened to the point of causing massive explosions around himself all while causing damage at a much wider range than before. In addition, he can seemingly use this energy-manipulating ability to dash and propel himself in large distances through short bursts of energy expenditure. In addition, this energy-manipulating ability can also free himself from avalanches of debris if his enemy managed parry his jump and throw him hard enough to send debris down to trap him. Beyond just granting him super-human capabilities, his nanomachines also acted as self-repair units in his body. When inflicted with further injury, he is able to heal himself and restore energy by continually absorbing it from his surroundings; notably from the remains of Excelsus just like when he first absorbed energy from it before battling Raiden. This energy-absorbing system mainly circulated on his back, emitting a glow of green light shining from a specific area located near his heart. Despite his immense durability, he wasn't entirely invincible, as Raiden was able to injure him with Sam's VT7 high-frequency blade after a prolonged battle, albeit by targeting the area near his heart. Also Armstrong's nanomachines are shown as being unable to function in rapid succession across different body parts when in use, such as when Raiden defended against his charging attack by parrying Armstrong's upper body all while being able to quickly stab his lower abdomen before his nanomachines could respond and harden in time. In addition to durability, he is also capable of regenerating his body through the use of his nanomachines, should portions of it end up sheared off by even a HF blade. This trait as well as his inability to harden his body in rapid succession is ultimately how he was able to defeat Sam, as Sam utilized an opening to cut off his non-hardened right hand, yet Armstrong used that to his advantage and impaled Sam in his right arm, badly damaging it, with Armstrong then proceeding to pick up his severed right hand and placing it on his stump causing it to reattach to his body. Behind the scenes Steven Armstrong (スティーヴン·アームストロング''Sutīvun· Amusutorongu'') is the main antagonist of Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. Armstrong was first heard in a "leaked" conversation with one of his staff writers on the website http://www.waronourshores.com, and later on the teaser site, as part of a viral marketing campaign for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, with the description stating that listening to it will have the viewer learn the horrifying truth of what Armstrong's plans for America are. His motivations of wanting to restore the American Dream by instigating another American Revolution on its borders is similar to that of Solidus Snake, who also created a group known as the Sons of Liberty. Armstrong makes his first "physical" appearance in a 2020 presidential poster depicting his face being issued to various schoolsRavi Singh of the Metal Gear fansite Snake Soup mentioned in a topic that the promotional poster was posted at his school. promoting Metal Gear Rising, although most of his face is obscured by graffitied words "War Monger." The poster's date as well as his leaked conversation being on the Make It Right Viral Marketing Site implied that the events of Metal Gear Rising would take place around 2020. The pre-E3 show later claimed that the game would actually take place in 2023. However, producer Yuji Korekado said in an E3 preview that the game takes place about ten years after the events of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, and the TGS 2012 pamphlet later confirmed that it would take place in 2018. There is some conflicting sources regarding how his first name is supposed to be spelled. The defaced poster mentioned above spells it as "Steven" (with the "ve" being partially obscured by part of the "Monger" graffiti). However, the description for the official trailer on YouTube, posted by Konami, spelled his first name as "Stephen.""Make It Right" - Senator Armstrong Leaked Video A leaked list of trophies/achievements reveals that Armstrong will act as the final boss in the game.http://exophase.com/game/metal-gear-rising-revengeance-xbox/achievements/ Despite his being the main antagonist, he does not appear among the other main characters on the official Metal Gear Rising website. Defeating him on Hard or Revengeance difficulty without taking damage will unlock the trophy/achievement "The Politics of Silencing Foes." Armstrong's boss theme while he is piloting Metal Gear Excelsus is "Collective Consciousness." The lyrics contain a message to the unenlightened masses to give up their free will forever and let the country control their souls. The boss theme during the third and final battle is "It Has to Be This Way." The lyrics are almost an apology for fighting, acknowledging the sameness between two fighters and accepting that their conflict is inevitable. He is voiced in the English version by Scottish actor Alastair Duncan. His motion capture actor is Masahiro Nagai, who also did the motion acting for Sundowner and Boris. Armstrong refers to Raiden as Saucy Jack before their final battle, This is a reference to the second letter the serial killer Jack the Ripper (Raiden's namesake) sent to the British police stationed at the Scotland Yard during the time of investigation for the murders. Armstrong is also one of only two talking bosses who do not contact Raiden via Codec upon being defeated, the only other character being Sam. This was most likely because Armstrong was not a cyborg (his nanomachine base nonwithstanding). When elaborating on his motives in the cutscene between the first and second phase of the battle, Armstrong says "I Have a Dream," which is a reference to the speech Martin Luther King, Jr. gave during the Civil Rights era. In a Codec conversation with Kevin Washington, Raiden jokes that Armstrong would not have a problem dodging shoes from angry protestors. This is a reference to an incident involving real life U.S. President George W. Bush in 2008. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duLds-TZMGw Similarly, when elaborating on his motives of ending war and having each individual fight for their own beliefs, one of the things he stated was that the reasons for war will not be for oil, referencing a common critique of the second war in Iraq, which claimed that the war was conceptualized due to oil companies greed for the oil underneath Iraq. In developer notes for his concept art, included in the Collector's Edition of the Piggyback Guide, character designer Yonghee Cho mentioned that his body was full of nanomachines that was at an even higher capacity to Vamp, and thus granted him far more power than anyone could imagine. They also deliberately made him a nanomachine laced human being in order to show that even humans could prove to be even stronger than cyborgs should the former possessed enhancements to the human body. He also mentioned that his initial designs emphasized intelligence and made him look sharper, but it was changed because some members felt that the face was not impressive enough, with Cho agreeing the final design corresponded well with his Armstrong's vocal style and personal philosophy, although he personally felt that his initial design was preferred. Cho also elaborated on how his nanomachines worked in his commentary. Armstrong also acted as the final boss of the Jetstream DLC, which elaborated on how Sam got recruited into World Marshal/Desperado. The second phase of the battle used "Collective Consciousness." Defeating him on Hard or Revengeance difficulty without taking damage will unlock the trophy/achievement "You're Hired" For unknown reasons, Armstrong sounded differently in the video log compared to his other appearances, sounding slightly higher pitched and almost nasally in tone. Gallery Tumblr mjh0qir5Vb1ra3yaho1 1280.png.jpg|Senator Armstrong concept artwork for Metal Gear Rising (Part 1). Tumblr mjh0qir5Vb1ra3yaho2 1280.png.jpg|Senator Armstrong concept artwork for Metal Gear Rising (Part 2). Nanomachines-son.png|"Nanomachines, son." Videos "Make It Right" - Senator Armstrong Leaked Audio|Senator Armstrong Leaked Audio (AUDIO DATA ACCESS FILE #01000011) **SPOILERS** Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Senator Armstrong, S Ranking, Revengeance Difficulty (pt 01)|Pt. 1 **SPOILERS** Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Senator Armstrong, S Ranking, Revengeance Difficulty (pt 02)|Pt. 2 References Category:Revengeance Characters Category:Game Boss Category:Final Boss Category:Antagonists